Welcome to the family
by CrazyTimesAMillion
Summary: ollowing the events of Ultron's attack, Clint decides to take the Maximoff twins back home with him since they have no where else to go. Laura and the kids welcome to the Twins into the family with open arms.


**Author Note: This is my first Avengers fic. It contains some spoilers from the movie, so don't read if you haven't watched the movie yet. Pietro hasn't died in this and it contains lovely Barton-Maximoff family stuff. I love the idea of that Family and decided to make a serious out of it. It's posted on AO3 as well.**

* * *

 _Welcome To The Family_

 _Summary: Following the events of Ultron's attack, Clint decides to take the Maximoff twins back home with him since they have no where else to go. Laura and the kids welcome to the Twins into the family with open arms._

* * *

After the attack by Ultron in Sokovia, the avengers spent the next few weeks recovering from their injuries and allowing their lives to settle back down. During their time spent recovering, Natasha had spent time searching for the quinjet that Bruce had taken back during the attack. It was what she had been doing for a while. The other's had tried their hardest to convince her that she wasn't going to be able to track the jet in sleath mode and that Bruce would contact them in due time, but she wouldn't listen.

Currently, the remaining members of the team, plus Vision and the Maximoff twins, were at the new Avengers base that was built after the attack. Natasha was busy standing in the upper levels, alone as she thought about Bruce. Steve and Tony were off saying goodbye to Thor, who was getting ready to head back to Asgard for the time being. Clint was walking through the base, checking out everything about the new place.

The twins, however, were standing in the main hallway, staring out the window as they watched SHIELD recruits running the fence that surrounded the building. Their minds were flooding with thoughts out what they were going to do now and where they were going to go. They had no home and they were sure that, even after helping the Avengers, they were not going to be welcomed to stay here. After all, they had basically helped Ultron in the beginning.

"You kids alright?" Clint asked, causing the twins to turn their attention to the Archer, who was walking over to stand beside of them.

"We were just thinking." Pietro answered, before averting his gaze back out the window.

"Want to share those thoughts?" He asked.

Wanda let out a sigh as she dropped her arms to her side. "We have no place to go now that our home has been destroyed." She answered. "It's quite obvious that we won't be welcomed here, not after all that we had done."

"It doesn't matter you've done in the past, you kids will be welcomed here." Clint assured them, shaking his head. "Sure, you didn't choose the right side at the beginning, but you helped us save the world, that's what matters."

"That may be how you see it, old man, but there are people here who don't it the way that you do." The speedster told him, crossing his arms over his chest. "We're basically still the bad guys to them, no matter what we did in the end."

Clint could, surprisingly, feel a slight tug at his heart when he heard those words leave the teenager's lips. Of course at first the archer wasn't a huge fan of either of the twins, but the more time that he had spent with them, the more they had started to grow on him and he felt bad for him.

He didn't like the fact that they had no place to go, which caused an idea to cross his mind. He was sure that Laura wouldn't mind having some company and these kids needed someone there for them. "Get your stuff. The two of you will be staying with me and my family." He told them.

"What?" Wanda asked, her brow arching in confusion. Had she heard him correctly? Was Clint offering her and her brother a place to stay? She then glanced at her brother, who she found staring at the archer with the same amount of confusion as her.

"Are you being serious?" Pietro asked, disbelief lacing his tone.

The archer had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at them. "Of course I'm being serious, kid. You need a place to stay and I'm not about to let two teenagers out on the streets alone." He told them. "Now go."

* * *

A few hours later found the three getting off a quinjet in front of the Barton farm house. The twins took a moment to glance around the large opened area before glancing at the farmhouse. It was a nice looking house with a fence surrounding it and the barn. A smile crossed Clint's lips as he glanced at the twins. "Welcome home, kids." He told them, before gesturing for them to follow him up the path to the house.

They were reluctant to follow him at first, but pushed it aside as they followed slowly behind the archer. They weren't sure what to expect when they reached the house. Maybe Clint would end up changing his mind and throwing them out, it wouldn't shock them if he did so to them. What they found, however, was not what they were expecting.

"Daddy!" A girl voice shouted, as a little girl came running out of the house and jumping into Clint's arms.

"Hey sweetheart!" The man smiled, holding her in his arms. He smiled again when a slightly older boy came running down the stairs to hug him. "Hey buddy."

"Welcome home, honey." A female voice said from the doorway. When the twins looked up to see who was there, they found a woman no older than Clint standing there. They figured that she must be his wife.

"Hey honey." Clint said, putting his daughter back down before going and greeting his wife. Once that had been done, he decided that it was best to introduce the twins to his family. "Kids, I'd like you to meet my wife, Laura, and my kids, Cooper and Lila. Laura, kids meet Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. They'll be staying with us for a while."

Larua smiled at the twins. "It's lovely to meet you both. I have set up the two guest bedrooms for you."

Lila looked up at the two. "Are you Avengers like daddy?" She asked them.

Wanda and Pietro both shared looks with one another before looking at Clint, who was smirking and waiting for one of them to reply to the little girl.

"Not exactly." Pietro replied.

Clint cleared his throat before anything else could be said. "Lila, Cooper, why don't you two show them around?" He suggested.

"Okay!" Both kids agreed, before they grabbed the twins hands and dragged them off to show them around the area.

Clint couldn't help but smile and laugh slightly as he watched his kids pull the twins off. It was nice to have life back to normal and be with his family. It also felt like nice to give Wanda and Pietro the one thing they needed. A family.

"It's a good thing you did, Clint." Laura told him.

He looked at his wife with a smile. "I know. They deserve to have a family."


End file.
